Rage Is My Dark Side
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Nebula goes crazy and ends up in her rage mode, and she wants revenge on that orange hedgehog who killed her father a long time ago. What will her friends do before she becomes a monster?


**Rage Is My Dark Side**

_It's been a week since Gamer met Jasmine, became a couple; Gamer's friends really likes Jasmine, she was very nice and kind. She was now a new member of the Sonic Team. Jasmine was so happy that she is a member of the Team, and also made some friends too._

_**Present Day**_

Gamer and Jasmine were having a date with each other.

Nebula the blue-violet hedgehog and her sister Selene the black hedgehog; both wore their safety gears, and were skateboarding on the ramp at the skate park.

Since that Nebula and Selene were tomboys; they don't get interested in girly girl things and stuff. Which means they don't like makeup, girl fashion, or anything that is girly.

Selene got back on the edge of the ramp first, Nebula came in second. They then hear a clap; it was Sonic, Amy, and Shadow clapping. They were sitting at the bench, watching the girls do their talents.

"That was awesome, girls!" Sonic cheered.

Moments later after they were done; it was time to head home. Before they were about to head home, something hit Nebula on the back of her head.

"UGH!" Nebula grunts from the impact. She looks down and noticed that it was a football. But who threw it?

"Hi Nebula Raven Emerald" it was Diego, along with Scourge.

"Diego" Nebula hissed angrily; causing her eyes to glow purple.

"Hi babe" Scourge said seductively. He and Diego were snickering at her. Nebula tries to control her anger, but it was no use. She could feel her adrenaline traveling in her body system. She was going in rage mode.

"…hiiissss…." Nebula hissed darkly and angrily. She was about to beat the crap out of them, but Selene stopped her. She didn't want her angry sister to cause violence.

"Nebula, don't! Please calm down!" Selene begged. Nebula takes a deep breath to relax herself. She was now calming down.

"Okay. But one more thing I have to do" Nebula picks up the football. The others were confused at what she was going to do with the football.

"Hahaha! You think you can throw a football like a tough girl? How pathetic!" Diego laughing. Same with Scourge.

"Hmph" Nebula ignores them and throws the football like a football player, the ball comes towards Scourge and Diego. The football hits them really hard.

"UGH!" both were knocked out, unconscious.

"Who's the tough girl now?" Nebula hissed coldly and deeply. She walks pass her friends and her sister Selene. Nebula needed to be alone, to cool off. Shadow was about to go after her but Selene stopped him.

"No, Shadow. Don't" Selene said.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"Because she's a little upset now. She wants to be alone for a while until she cools off" Selene said.

"She's right, Shadow. We don't want to get her upset, she'll eventually cool off. Just give her some time to be alone" Amy said. Shadow sighs in defeat, and nods. They all went home. Shadow was still worried about his girlfriend Nebula, the way he saw her was not a good sign. He remembers the last time she went into her rage mode, she wasn't able to control herself. She was almost like Dark Sonic, since that he can't control his anger in his dark form. Shadow didn't want to bother her, but was still worried about her.

**_With Nebula_**

Nebula was breathing heavy, she was having a flashback memory of the incident of her father's death. She didn't want to remember this horrible memory, but it was no use. She clutched her head, and falls onto her knees. She was angry with Diego, the one that killed her father a long time ago.

"N-n-noo…no…" Nebula whimpering in fear.

_(Nebula's memory flashback)_

_16 year-old Nebula was grabbed by Diego and pulled her in the dark alley. She was gagging that he was choking her._

"_Hey! Let go of my daughter you bastard!" Nebula's father yelled as he ran Diego that was clutching Nebula. Diego takes out a gun and puts it on Nebula's forehead._

"_One more step and she dies" Diego said. He didn't show his face because he's wearing a robbery mask. _

"_Get that gun out of my face!" Nebula hissed as she headbutts him. This made him let go. She runs to her father, but Diego aims his gun right at her. _

"_NEBULA LOOK OUT!" Nebula's father saw this and shields his daughter. Diego fires right at Nebula's dad in the back. Nebula heard a gunshot and saw that her father collapses to the ground. Nebula gasps in horror._

"_DAD! NO!" _

"_Damn it. Well, too bad doll, your daddy's gone" Diego said._

_Nebula with her back turned, she manipulates her purple energy blasts in her fists. She stands up and turns around to face Diego. Her eyes were glowing in purple aura. She growls angrily._

"_You. (throws energy blast) Killed. (throws another one) My. (throws again) FATHER!" she flew right at him and punches him. She picks him up and throws him in the dumpster._

_(End of Nebula's memory flashback)_

"No….don't…" Nebula was going to go in her rage mode again. She opens her glowing purple bright eyes. Her fangs gritted.

"NNNOOOO!" Nebula screams in rage. She has no control of herself.

Nebula chuckles darkly and evilly, due to her rage controlling her.

**_"You killed my father, Diego. I will kill you. I'm going to find you, Diego"_ **Nebula said darkly and scary.

Nebula flew slowly into the dark alley to find Diego.

* * *

**_With the others_**

Shadow was really worried about Nebula; she hasn't come home for like an hour or two. Shadow couldn't take this anymore.

"I can't take this anymore. I'm really worried about her. She hasn't come back yet" Shadow said.

"Shadow's right. Since that moron Diego had to show his face to her, she gets memory flashbacks. Diego was the one that killed my father" Selene makes a fist. Angry about Diego killing her father.

"We should go look for her" Sonic said.

"Let's go!" Amy said. They left the apartment to go find Nebula.

**_With Nebula_**

Nebula still in her rage mode; she knew where Diego could be. At Eggman's base. She was flying in the air; with her eyes still glowing brightly in purple. She growls lowly.

**_"I will get my hands on you, Diego. You took my father's life, I will take yours!"_ **Nebula said darkly and deeply.

She found Eggman's base; she flew down to the ground to walk. She didn't see the red laser, as she accidently stepped on it, causing the alarms to blare. Nebula ignored the alarms; Egg Pawns out of nowhere surrounded Nebula. Nebula wasn't scared, she was fearless.

**_"Grrrrr! Get the hell out of my way!"_ **Nebula shouted darkly.

**_"Aaaarrrggghhhhhh!"_** Nebula spins like a tornado, releasing her purple energy blasts right at all the Egg Pawns in less than 3 seconds. She then walks up to the big metal door, she uses her super strength to bash down the metal door. Once the door was down, Nebula flew inside the base.

* * *

**_With Diego_**

Diego was beside Scourge and Eggman, observing the screen on the computer; they were now frightened and scared at what Nebula just did to the Egg Pawns.

"She's coming! What do we do?" Eggman stammering in fear.

"Stop whining, Dr. Wimp! She's just a creepy bitch! Sheesh!" Diego said.

"Dude! She's very pissed off right now! She's after you, man!" Scourge said.

"I know, and I'm not scared of her" Diego smirks.

All of a sudden; the door was blasted from an angry blue-violet hedgehog with her eyes glowing in purple brightly. She was breathing heavy, and angrily.

"Yo! She's really pissed off! Run for your lives!" Scourge scrams out of here. Same with Eggman.

"Nebula Raven Emerald. I knew you would come. You still pissed that I killed your father?" Diego smirks evilly. Nebula growls angrily.

**_"SHUT UP!"_** Nebula flew right into Diego, pinning him against the cold metal wall.

**_"You took my father's life away! I will take yours!"_ **Nebula said darkly; this didn't scare him.

"Oh, how scary. Hahaha!" Diego laughed evilly.

**_"Aaaarrrggghhhh!"_** Nebula screams in rage. She threw him down to the ground roughly.

Just then; Shadow, Sonic, Amy, and Selene came into the scene. Along with Eggman and Scourge.

**_"I will kill you Diego!"_** Nebula was about to hurt him but was stopped by an unknown voice in her mind.

_'Nebula! Don't do it! Please!'_ an unknown male voice pleaded.

Nebula lost her concentration on her flight, as she fell 6 ft. down to the ground. She then had some control of herself, but enough to bring her rage down. She was in tears.

**_"…..H-H-Help…me…"_** Nebula with her eyes still glowing brightly in purple. Tears were sliding down her cheeks.

"NEBULA!" Shadow runs up to her, trying to comfort her, to settle her down from her rage mode.

**_"…save…..me…"_** Nebula voice cracking but darkly, still in her rage mode.

"Nebula, please come back to me. I don't want to lose you" Shadow pleaded in tears.

**_"I-I….can't…control it…"_** Nebula sobbing.

_"Nebula"_ an unknown voice calling her name.

Everyone heard it too. A bright light shined out of nowhere, causing everyone's eyes to squint from the bright light. An adult male hedgehog wearing a white robe, feathered wings, and a halo above his head. It was Nebula and Selene's father. He looked a lot like Sonic but he had short quills, his fur color was indigo blue.

Nebula's eyes were wide open, she saw her father, as an angel from heaven.

"D-D-Dad, i-is that you?" Nebula's eyes return to normal, so as her voice. She was in tears. Including Selene.

_"Yes, my daughter"_ Mr. Emerald said.

"FATHER!" Nebula cried in tears; she ran up to her father, hugging him. Wailing in sadness. Selene ran up to her father too, she missed her father so much since she got captured by human agents when she was a baby.

_"Oh, Selene. It's so good to see you, I missed you sweetie"_ Mr. Emerald said as he strokes Selene's ponytail quills.

"Daddy! It's so good to see you, I missed you so much! Where's mommy?" Selene asked in tears.

_"I'm right here, my Selene"_ Selene turns around to see an adult lilac female hedgehog, she was also an angel like their father.

"Mom, is that you?" Selene asked. So sad to smile.

_"Yes, my angel. It's me"_ Mrs. Emerald said.

"Oh MOM!" Selene runs up to her mother. Hugging her.

_"Shh….it's okay, sweetie. Don't cry"_ Mrs. Emerald said softly.

_"Nebula, I know you're in pain. But don't kill that bastard, it makes me sad to see you killing someone that took my life away. But please don't do it again"_ Mr. Emerald said as he cups Nebula's face.

"I-I-I don't k-k-know w-what came over me. I'm a monster" Nebula buries her face on her father's chest. Sobbing for what she has done.

_"You're no monster, Nebula. You're a very sweet girl, don't ever say that you're a monster"_ Mr. Emerald said. Drying off of his daughter's tears.

"I'm not? But some others call me Creepy. Like Sally used to call me that" Nebula's ears droop down.

_"Sweetie, you're not creepy, you're a wonderful girl with a caring heart. You got your sister, your friends. You're not alone, honey"_ Mr. Emerald.

"I understand, daddy. But I also have enemies. They're so mean and cruel to me. Even Diego, that moron who shot you a long time ago. He took your life away" Nebula said with tears in her eyes.  
_"I understand, Nebula. But killing him won't bring me back. I know you miss me so much, including your mother too. But I will always be with you in here"_ Mr. Emerald put his hand on her heart.

"Thanks daddy! I'm so sorry for what I did. I hope you're not mad at me" Nebula's ears droop down.

_"It's all right, sweetie. I'm not mad at you. Everyone makes mistakes. So don't feel guilty"_ Mr. Emerald said.

"Thanks daddy. I also remember something. When I saw you die, I realized that you were saving my life. But why?" Nebula asked.

_"I didn't want to lose you, so I gave my life to you"_ Mr. Emerald said.

"Really? You didn't want to lose me?" Nebula said.

_"Yes. When your mother died of cancer, I didn't want you to end up like her, so I gave my life to you"_ Mr. Emerald said.

"Oh, daddy. Thank you for saving my life, right after you died" Nebula said.

_"You're welcome, Nebula. I must go now, and take care of your young sister. And your friends too"_ Mr. Emerald said.

"Okay, daddy. I will miss you" Nebula waved at him.

_"I'll miss you too. I love you"_ Mr. Emerald faded away.

"I love you too" Nebula said.

_"I will miss you my angels, take care of yourselves"_ Mrs. Emerald said.

Nebula and Selene hugs their mother.

"We will, mother. And we love you" the sisters said to their mom.

"_And I love you too, my lovely daughters. I must go, but remember, I will always love you"_ Mrs. Emerald said as she fades away. Heading back to heaven.

Diego was waking up.

"Uhhh…..what happened?" Diego groans.

"Shut up, Diego!" Nebula threw her purple energy blast at him, knocking him out again.

"Let's go home, guys" Nebula said. They all nodded, as they walk pass by Eggman and Scourge.

"I'm glad she got to see parents. But she will be mine! I will have you back, Nebula Emerald!" Scourge laughing evilly.

"Oh, do shut up, Scourge!" Nebula threw her purple energy blast at Scourge. Knocking him out cold.

The End.


End file.
